Dream on
by YyessyY
Summary: Shikamaru y Temari han cometido algunos errores en su vida, distanciandolos. él tarde se da cuenta de lo que en verdad siente, se debate entre hacer algo o perderlo todo. y es que cree que desear no sirve y soñar no se le está permitido.


_**Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al genio Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Simplemente no podia quitarme de la cabeza Dream on de Aerosmith (gracias a cierto personaje, amigo mio, que me la volvió a mostrar) y al escribir el fic pude hacerlo jeje. Nada amo la cancion tanto la versión original como la de Glee :P**_

_**Aquí el link para la versión de glee (por si la original no les gusta mucho)**_

http: / www . you tube . com / watch?v=yyN7F51g0Rs

_**y aquí el de la original**_

http: / www . you tube . com / watch?v=txlXcJDtDwM

**DREAM ON**

Estaba lejos de casa, lo último que deseaba era volver pronto. Caminó a la orilla del lago y no pude evitar ver su reflejo en el agua calma, como si fuera un nítido espejo. Apenas vio su rostro en aquella sustancia, lo difuminó con cierto pesar en sus movimientos. Se sentó y ocultó su rostro entre sus manos, "_el pasado se ha ido_" pensó luego de ver aquellas pequeñas arrugas surcar su rostro, tan claras como el agua del lago frente a él.

¿Qué era de su vida?

¿Acaso había hecho algo importante en ella?

¿Había dejado algún legado?

No lo sabía. Pero más importante que todo aquello era el saber ¿Qué hacer ahora?

Llegado a cierto punto de su existencia, no sabía como continuar. ¿Por qué luchar ahora? No, luchar no, más bien ¿Por qué vivir ahora?

¿Qué era tan importante en su vida para que mereciera ser vivida?

Sentía como si lo hubiera perdido todo y en parte así era. Varios de sus amigos habían muerto en la guerra, otros tantos se habían tenido que retirar de la vida ninja, provocándoles una gran depresión.

¿Y que había sido de él? Nada realmente reconfortante. Se había casado sí, pero su matrimonio era un asco, tanto así que ya estaba a punto de divorciarse de la mujer que creyó era el amor de su vida.

Vana ilusión, aquello llamado amor no existía. Y él lo había descubierto de la peor de las formas: un engaño.

¿Qué peor que serle infiel a quien supuestamente amas? Tal vez la soledad que sentía ahora. Pero eso no era lo más triste, no, lo peor era que ella había actuado de igual forma que él.

De nada valían ya los años juntos, las batallas ganadas entre ambos, los enemigos derrotados, el cariño que se profesaban y mucho menos los hijos que criaron. ¿De que servían esos recuerdos ahora? si se habían faltado el respeto. No hallaba mejor respuesta que la de para recordar.

Recordar que hubo tiempos mejores y que antes fueron felices.

Vivir de recuerdos no servía y él lo sabía mejor que nadie. Su relación con la manipuladora de los vientos había terminado y ninguno estaba dispuesto a seguir creyendo que algo del pasado quedaba. No estaban dispuestos a seguir dentro de una dulce, pero falsa ilusión.

Como quisiera retroceder el tiempo y haber evitado la rutina, haber evitado el fin de su matrimonio, de su amor…

Pero no podía, porque simplemente el pasado se había ido, como comenzaba a hacerlo la oscuridad que lo rodeaba ante la claridad del sol.

Como quisiera poder hacer algo por su matrimonio, pero ella había sido tajante. Lo de ellos había terminado y no había marcha atrás. A él no le quedaba más que resignarse "_acaso ¿no es esa la manera de hacer las cosas correctamente?_"

Pensaba que sí, que era lo correcto. Que a pesar de aun amarla debía alejarse.

Sí, aun la amaba. Lo había descubierto al estar sin ella, al no verla cada día al despertar ni cada noche al volver a dormir. Extrañaba su rubio cabello y sus ojos como esmeralda, sus ojos… tan profundos y calmos como el océano.

La amaba, pero no podía hacer más. Ya se habían dañado lo suficiente para volver a creer en que podían arreglar su vida y ver el futuro con ojos soñadores. Ya no eran unos niños para soñar que todo mejoraría, que todo terminaría con un final feliz. Eran shinobis y como tal sabían que el soñar no era más que una ilusión.

Sabía que intentar mejorar su situación no era posible, había fallado y tenía que pagar sus errores. Aunque eso significara alejarse de la mujer más problemática, hermosa y confiable que hubiera conocido. Alejarse de su amada Temari para siempre.

¿Por qué tenía que descubrir que aun la amaba tan tarde?

"_¿Por qué?" _se lamentaba "_¿por qué fui tan estúpido? ¿Por qué me tuve que involucrar con Ino?_"

_every time that I look in the mirror__  
><em>_all these lines on my face getting clearer__  
><em>_the past is gone__  
><em>_it went by like dusk to dawn__  
><em>_isn't that the way__  
><em>_everybody's got their dues in life to pay__  
><em>

_**Cada vez que me veo al espejo**__**  
><strong>__**todas estas líneas en mi rostro se hacen mas claras**__**  
><strong>__**el pasado se ha ido**__**  
><strong>__**se fue como del crepúsculo al amanecer**__**  
>¿<strong>__**no es esa la manera?**__**  
><strong>__**Todos tienen deudas en la vida que pagar**_

Ya no estaba a orillas del lago, tras notar los cálidos rayos del sol en su desamparado ser fue que decidió que era hora de volver. De rama en rama iba saltando, vagando por el mar de sus recuerdos. Pensando en que no sabía que hacer ahora que lo había perdido prácticamente todo, "_y es que nadie sabe a donde va_". Solo eso le quedaba, un futuro incierto y un pasado casi olvidado, de falsa felicidad y constante engaño.

Si tan solo tuviera a su sensei para que lo aconsejara o a su querido amigo Chouji. Pero aquello no podría ser, ambos habían muerto, sin que él pudiera haber echo algo para evitarlo. Todo por su incompetencia a la hora de enfrentar a enemigos poderosos y fuera de lo común. Si tan sólo hubiera actuado más rápido ahora ambos estarían vivos.

La culpa que recordar aquello le traía, había profesado su cercanía con quien fuera una de sus amigas más cercanas. Todo por haber tratado de superar la muerte de su gran amigo, juntos. Y es que ella había sido su debilidad, su pecado. Habían terminado confundiéndolo todo, el apoyo con la necesidad y ésta con el amor.

Si tan sólo no se hubiera distanciado de su amada problemática en el peor de los momentos, nada de eso hubiera sucedido. Y es que Temari en aquel entonces se encontraba en un largo viaje diplomático en su país natal, viaje que duró más de lo presupuestado y que ayudó a la soledad y necesidad del pelinegro.

Con todos esos recuerdos surgiendo en su memoria fue que volvió a comprobar que era cierto aquella vieja frase que solía repetir su madre "_hay que perder algo valioso para apreciarlo_" y como quisiera él poder modificar aquella frase que más bien parecía una regla impuesta por el universo. Como quisiera él poder decir que 'se tiene que perder para saber ganar', como deseaba que aquello fuera una regla más del universo. Pero si fuera así, entonces su amigo estaría vivo y no habría perdido su matrimonio, ni a Temari.

Si fuera así, él podría tener una oportunidad de arreglarlo todo. "_pero no es así, ¿cierto?_" pensó con tristeza, adentrándose en la aldea.

_yeah, I know nobody knows__  
><em>_where it comes and where it goes__  
><em>_I know it's everybody's sin__  
><em>_you got to lose to know how to win__  
><em>_**  
><strong>__**Sí, sé que nadie sabe**__**  
><strong>__**de dónde viene y a dónde va**__**  
><strong>__**sé que es el pecado de todos**__**  
><strong>__**tienes que perder para saber ganar**__**  
><strong>_

Llegó al que ahora era su hogar y no pudo evitar sentir melancolía. Ya iban tres meses desde que había decidido que lo mejor era irse de la casa que compartía con su esposa, creyendo que era lo más adecuado, creyendo que así se evitaba tanto problemas como sufrimiento. ¡Cuan equivocado estaba! Su vida lejos de ella, lejos de sus hijos, simplemente era un infierno. Un muy personal y asfixiante infierno que él solo se había buscado. Y es que tenía más que claro la razón por la que su adorada princesa de la arena había decidido buscar en otro hombre lo que él no le brindaba.

Sabía perfectamente que el despecho la había incitado a aquello, porque Temari había descubierto su relación con su ex compañera de equipo y había echo como si nada hubiera pasado, siempre con la vana ilusión de que podría recuperarlo. ¡Y lo había intentado! Pero él, peor que un ciego, no había visto todos los esfuerzos de ella. Y es que pensaba que la tendría a su lado por el resto de su vida y que no valía la pena preocuparse en aquel momento por ella.

¿Para qué hacerlo si a Ino no podría disfrutarla siempre?

"_¡idiota!_" fue lo más leve que se dijo a si mismo y es que llegó a maldecirse una y mil veces por haber ignorado a aquella fantástica mujer que ahora añoraba. Y es que Temari cansada de su indiferencia había encontrado en Kiba lo que él le negaba por estar pensando en Ino.

Se tiró en la cama cansado de recordar, cansado de saber que su vida ya no importaba, porque ni a sus hijos podría ver seguido debido a que se iban a Suna junto a su madre.

Miró a su costado y vio la pila de libros que en el escritorio estaban, se acercó y tomó entre sus manos el único sustento que le quedaba. Un diario que había comenzado a escribir después de mudarse y debido a sus continuas pesadillas de un futuro sin luz para él.

Miró el que le seguía y el siguiente. Los ojeó, seguro que aquellos hombres que escribían no habían cometido la estupidez que él había realizado. Y es que él teniendo tan maravilloso cerebro no había podido vislumbrar la circunstancia en que ahora se encontraba.

Y ahora, además de lamentarse, tan sólo podía pensar en que era cierto aquello de que todas las cosas se te regresan, sean buenas o malas.

_half my life's in books' written pages__  
><em>_live and learn from fools and from sages__  
><em>_you know it's true__  
><em>_all the things come back to you_

_**La mitad de mi vida está escrita en páginas de libros**__**  
><strong>__**viven y aprenden de tontos y sabios**__**  
><strong>__**sabes que es cierto**__**  
><strong>__**todas las cosas se te regresan**__**  
><strong>_

Decidió dejar de lamentarse en su departamento y salir a ver si el mundo podía ofrecerle algo nuevo.

Y vagando por las calles fue que la vio. Lejos de él, más hermosa de cómo la recordaba, radiante, pero con una gota de tristeza en su ser. Sonrió con pesar, nunca más podría volver a verla, nunca más y todo por un error.

Bien sabía que mañana Kankurô llegaría, primero para asesinarlo y después para llevarse a Temari y a sus hijos lejos de él. Tan sólo los tramites del divorcio habían retrasado la partida de ella, sin embargo, ya todo acabaría mañana. Sí, mañana tendría que firmar tan malditos papeles para así perderla definitivamente.

Como quisiera al menos tener unos momentos a solas con ella. Unos segundos más junto a ella para agregar a sus recuerdos, porque tenía claro que con sus hijos siempre tendría contacto. ¿Pero con ella? Con ella sería prácticamente un sueño imposible una vez se fuera de Konoha.

Movido por el deseo de estar unos momentos más junto a ella, por aquel ultimo sueño permitido, fue que la siguió. Siguió a su amada rubia de Suna y cuando los vio completamente solos fue que la atrapó en su técnica, al igual que la primera vez en que tuvo que enfrentarla.

La temperamental mujer supo de inmediato de quien se trataba. ¿Cómo no reconocerlo? si él era su compañero de batallas, su amigo, su amante, su esposo y el padre de sus hijos.

Lo había extrañado tanto estos últimos meses, había llorado como nunca en la vida pensó que lo haría y todo por el mismo hombre. Aquel que le rompiera el corazón, aquel que la engañó, aquel que ahora la obligaba a acercársele.

Ni la compañía de Kiba había sido suficiente para llenar el vacío que Shikamaru había dejado en su corazón y en su vida entera.

Pero ya no podía lamentarse por eso, debía seguir adelante por sus hijos, por ella misma, aunque esto último le parecía un imposible. Pensando aquello fue que pudo confrontar al hombre que _alguna vez la amó_.

− ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?− habló fuerte y orgullosa, como solía ser ella. A pesar de que por dentro estaba desvaneciéndose.

− Mañana te vas…− trató de explicarse

− ¿y que con eso? − intentó encubrir su sorpresa con su enojo

− Mujer problemática…− dijo él sobándose la nuca, ella imitó el gesto con actitud molesta. Pero en el fondo estaba sorprendida de que la llamara así, hacían años que no le decía de esa manera y de cierta forma aquello la hacía sentir nerviosa y ansiosa. Hasta creía que estaba sonrojada y eso le molestaba.

− ¿Qué quieres? − volvió a preguntar, pero esta vez con un susurro avergonzado.

− hablar − aquello la descolocó aun más, pero ni tiempo tuvo de pensar − mañana te vas y tan sólo quería una ultima oportunidad para enmendar mis errores…no pido me perdones, solo quiero que me escuches, porque haberte herido fue la peor de mis equivocaciones…y yo…

− cállate − le pidió sin molestia en su voz. Shikamaru alzó su rostro para verla y notó como una pequeña sonrisa surcaba su rostro. Él simplemente no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo, algo superior a él le instaba a sonreír levemente.

Y es que era como si los problemas de ambos se hubieran resuelto con tan simple gesto. Ella había comprendido a la perfección lo que él intentaba decir y valoraba aquel acto de parte del cobarde de Shikamaru.

Sin embargo, él no podía ser tan optimista, no podía permitirse soñar que todo sería mejor. Porque aquello era un imposible.

− No fuiste solo tú, yo también me dejé llevar y cometí tu mismo error…yo…te pagué con la misma moneda − su sorpresa fue tal que la liberó de su técnica. La rubia había decidido ser sincera con ella y con él luego de ver el arrepentimiento en el rostro de aquel hombre de 33 años.

− tenías motivos suficientes para hacerlo, no como yo…− intentó seguir hablando, pero aquella problemática mujer había puesto sus dedos en sus labios, acallándolo.

La cercanía entre los dos no pasó desapercibida por ninguno y ninguno fue capaz de no sonrojarse, pero menos pudieron alejarse del otro.

− Yo… los niños te extrañan − habló avergonzada la rubia de Suna

− Yo también a ellos…y a ti− se atrevió a agregar. Ganándose la mirada sorprendida y extrañamente cohibida de ella.

− ¿quieres ir a cenar a casa?...digo, así podrás verlos antes de que nos vallamos mañana − ofreció no sabiendo bien lo que hacía. El actual líder de los Nara la miró aun más sorprendido que antes.

− Me encantaría − contestó con una sincera sonrisa. De esas que hace años no aparecía en su rostro

_sing with me, sing for the years__  
><em>_sing for the laughter and sing for the tears__  
><em>_sing with me, if it's just for today__  
><em>_maybe tomorrow the good Lord will take you away__  
><em>_**  
><strong>__**Canta **__**conmigo**__**, canta **__**por los años**__**  
><strong>__**canta **__**por las risas**__** y canta **__**por las lágrimas**__**  
><strong>__**canta conmigo, si es sólo por ahora**__**  
><strong>__**talvez mañana el buen señor te llevará**_

Era como estar en uno de sus mejores sueños, como nunca pensó que volvería a estar. Mientras Temari cocinaba él jugaba con sus hijos, haciéndolos olvidar momentáneamente que ya no vivían juntos. ¡Como deseaba hacer eternos esos momentos! ¡Como deseaba retroceder el tiempo y evitar cometer los mismos errores!

Como deseaba…como deseaba besar a la bella mujer que por la puerta de la cocina ahora aparecía. Sin embargo, sabía que eso nunca más podría hacerlo.

¿Enserio no podía?

¿En verdad no había nada más que pudiera hacer para salvar su matrimonio?

¿No podía demostrarle de ninguna forma que se había dado cuenta que aun la amaba y que no deseaba vivir si eso significaba estar lejos de ella?

¿Acaso no podía desear soñar tener una mínima posibilidad de recuperarla?

¿Acaso no podía hacer nada para intentar recuperarla?

Sabía que sí, que podía hacer algo, pero su continua cobardía se lo había impedido por varios meses. Sin embargo, ya era tiempo de remediar aquello.

Si Temari pensaba que el error era de ambos, entonces debía demostrarle ahora que podían darse una nueva oportunidad para ser felices junto al otro y junto a sus hijos.

La cena transcurrió tranquila, con una armonía que no existía desde hace muchos años en aquella casa. Tan grato como en el comienzo de su relación.

Ambos intercambiaban miradas cómplices, aquellas que surgían cuando comenzaron a luchar juntos en batalla. Aquellas llenas de una mezcla de coquetería y diversión.

Se sentían unos tontos adolescentes quienes ocultan un secreto.

Terminada tan grata cena, Shikamaru pudo ver dormir una vez más a sus amados pequeños. Consciente que eso pronto acabaría, si no hacía algo, fue que decidió arriesgarlo todo en una ultima jugada.

Cuando Temari lo despidió en la puerta de su casa, él se acercó demás. Acarició su mejilla con su mano temblorosa, agradeciéndole por la oportunidad de volver a ver a sus hijos antes que todo acabara.

Ella no intuyó las reales intenciones del manipulador de sombras. Aquel genio, en vez de besar su mejilla, besó su boca. Un suave roce que la hizo desfallecer, un efecto que tan sólo él podía provocar en ella.

_dream on, dream on, dream on,__  
><em>_dream yourself a dream come true__  
><em>_dream on, dream on, dream on,__  
><em>_and dream until your dream comes true__  
><em>_dream on (7x)_

_**Sueña, sueña, sueña**__**  
><strong>__**sueña un sueño hecho realidad,**__**  
><strong>__**sueña, sueña, sueña,**__**  
><strong>__**y sueña hasta que tus sueños se hagan realidad,**__**  
><strong>__**sueña**_

Shikamaru cerró el diario que contenía sus memorias. Se le había vuelto una costumbre el escribir los acontecimientos tanto importantes como triviales de su existencia. Y es que no deseaba olvidar nada, mucho menos deseaba olvidar la época en que perdió a Temari y la recuperó por algunas horas.

Y es que después de ese beso que le robó, la vio con los ojos vidriosos. Ambos se extrañaban y no pudiendo resistir más fue que ella besó sus labios de forma posesiva.

Y no queriendo separarse de su estúpido genio fue que lo atrajo hacia ella, encaminándolo a la que fuera su habitación matrimonial.

Y susurrando un "_es sólo por ahora, por hoy y nada más_" fue que se reencontraron como nunca antes lo hicieran. Amándose como lo que era: su última vez…juntos.

Porque ambos sabían que al amanecer seguiría cada uno un nuevo rumbo, lejos del otro.

_sing with me, sing for the years__  
><em>_sing for the laughter and sing for the tears__  
><em>_sing with me, if it's just for today__  
><em>_maybe tomorrow the good Lord will take you away__  
><em>

_**Canta conmigo, canta por los años**__**  
><strong>__**canta por las risas y canta por las lágrimas**__**  
><strong>__**canta **__**conmigo, si es sólo por ahora**__**  
><strong>__**talvez mañana el buen señor te llevará**_

Shikamaru cerró sus ojos y volvió a revivir aquella mágica noche y es que sinceramente se encontraba agradecido de esa oscura época y es que gracias a ella había podido volver a desear.

A soñar con que los sueños se hacen realidad.

Y que mejor que haber soñado con volver a entablar una vida con sus hijos y con la problemática rubia que ahora dormía placidamente a su lado. Claro que sabía qué era mejor que eso, lo mejor era el haberlo podido hacer realidad.

Porque tras unos largos cinco meses lejos de ella, después de esa noche, fue que decidió que no valía la pena vivir si no era a su lado. Y decidido a todo fue que partió a Suna a buscar a sus hijos y a su ex esposa, para que volvieran junto a él o para quedarse junto a ellos. Arriesgándose a ser enterrado en un ataúd de arena y a ser envenenado de la más cruel de las formas.

Y aunque dudó unos segundos al ver el rostro de pocos amigos de Kankurô, siguió adelante, pidiendo ver a Temari.

El marionetista lo atacó con sus armas, sin embargo, él no se defendió. Tenía claro que todo aquello se lo merecía por haber hecho sufrir a Temari, aunque también agradecía que Gaara no estuviera presente por su trabajo, sino ahí si que sería hombre muerto.

Eso sí, debía admitir que el de capucha golpeaba más duro de lo que pensaba. No sólo lo habían atacado con las marionetas, sino que también el mismísimo Kankurô fue a golpearlo.

Pensaba que no lograría ver a la rubia cuando escuchó la voz molesta de ella deteniendo y regañando a su hermano menor por tanto alboroto.

Y agradeció como nunca antes lo había echo a Kami-sama cuando Temari, apenas lo vio levantarse del suelo en que yacía, corrió y lo abrazó. Y en aquel preciso instante él le rogó que lo volvieran a intentar.

Sonrió al recordar que entre lágrimas ambos se besaron y decidieron recomenzar, logrando forjar un maravilloso segundo matrimonio, porque sí, se habían vuelto a casar tras un año de convivencia. Estaba feliz de haber podido ver crecer a sus hijos, ver sus logros junto a la madre de ellos, su amada Temari.

Y no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada al recordar como su amada problemática, aquella vez, golpeó a su 'querido' cuñado por haberlo maltratado. Pero en seguida cambió la risa por una tierna sonrisa al recordar como aquellos golpes habían valido la pena al ver como tan ruda mujer se esforzaba por sanarlos.

Entonces recorrió el contorno del rostro femenino, iluminado por la luz de la luna, feliz de que ya hubieran pasado 20 años desde que decidieran volver a intentarlo.

"_sueña, mi hermosa problemática, sueña hasta que esos hermosos sueños tuyos se hagan realidad…porque nunca es tarde para soñar __un sueño hecho realidad_"

Le susurró mientras acariciaba su cabello.

Al final sí había logrado dejar un buen legado y aun más realizar acciones importantes, pero estaba seguro que lo más importante que había hecho en su existencia había sido recuperar a tan maravillosa mujer. Y es que a él simplemente le bastaba con haber podido recuperar su matrimonio* y haberlo convertido en lo mejor de su vida

_dream on, dream on, dream on,__  
><em>_dream yourself a dream come true__  
><em>_dream on, dream on, dream on,__  
><em>_and dream until your dream comes true__  
><em>_dream on (7x)_

_**Sueña, sueña, sueña**__**  
><strong>__**sueña un sueño hecho realidad,**__**  
><strong>__**sueña, sueña, sueña,**__**  
><strong>__**y sueña hasta que tus sueños se hagan realidad,**__**  
><strong>__**sueña**_

_*** me refiero a todo lo que ello conlleva **_

_**Conocian la cancion o no? (la escucharon? Y si lo hicieron, que les pareció?)**_

_**bueno que les pareció el fic?**_

_**Cual es su parte favorita? Cual detestaron? **_

_**Alguna les hizo reir? (lo dudo jeje)**_

_**En alguna parte quisieron matarme? jeje**_

_**Pudieron identificar la cancion en el fic? (porque está muy involucrada ;) solo k a mi modo :P)**_

_**gustó la forma de narrar o no? consejos?**_

_**Mejor me voy a dormir no? Jajaja**_

_**Cuidense mucho y recuerden que estoy editando Miéntele, solo que la estoy publicando en el foro shikatema-canon ;) … pásense x él y de paso ven como está la edicion lalala**_

_**Xau! Hasta la proxima **_


End file.
